dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jokesters Have Arrived
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 58: The Jokesters Have Arrived In-Studio Guests Khalid Rahmaan Lukas Kaiser Games Played Swoopstakes (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Derek and Kelly from Northern New Jersey Theme Song Swoopstakes There it is Swoopstakes There it is Jo Firestone's back ... and it begins... Something something Swoopstakes There it is Necessary Background This is a game to test your knowledge of dead or obsolete words. How to Play Players will given an archaic word by Jo, but not the definition. The player then has to use the word in a sentence based on what the word means. Funniest use of the word, as perceived by Manolo, receives 1 point and the player that most correctly uses the word receives 1 point. First one to 5 points wins, or whenever Jo gets tired of playing this. Callers Harry Gensemer Lillie Newton from Virginia Winner(s) Harry Gensemer Doing Lines Submitted by Jenny Westberry Theme Song Doin' Lines Doin' LInes LeAnn Rimes is doin' lines Because she's an actor And you know it That she is not a poet Doin' Lines Doin' Lines Doin' LInes How to Play Actors will each deliver the given line as people auditioning for a casting director. Actors may choose the context, tone, and inflection of the line they are delivering. The most convincing actor receives a point. Callers Hannah Newton from Virginia Winner(s) Hannah Newton from Virginia Frog or Dog Submitted by Kevin from Beaverton, Oregon Theme Song Is it a frog Or dog Or frog Is it a frog Or dog Along this walk I'll find a frog Or all the dogs How to Play The game master will choose a question from the following 5 scenarios and ask each player to answer the question in a clear and understandable way, using an external example of a frog or dog to explain why they are choosing frog or dog. Answers are based on logic and must include examples of an actual frog or dog. The frog or dog can be fictional, but it must be invented prior to the start of the contest and reasonable known to the players. The scoring will be done at the end of the round and the scoring will be tallied according to a prescribed scoring system. The winner of the round will decide if there's a next round. The game is over after 5 rounds. Callers Haden from Manhattan Summer Jones from Virginia Winner(s) Summer Jones from Virginia Lukas Kaiser Winning Game Swoopstakes Manolo's Something to Go On (From Lukas and Khalid) * Look out for Manolo and his treachery. * When you think he's your friend, he's just shaking your hand so he can use his other hand to stab you in the back with the rules that you don't understand. (From Manolo) * Look out, I'm coming for you. Trivia Summer Jones is Hannah and Lillie Newton's sister. They all called in from the bathroom. The WB Frog's name is Michigan J. Frog. You can tell the amount of gentrification in a neighborhood by the number of 'new' pit bulls without scars. Justin, the call screener, voted for Doing Lines.